


Pieces

by Couneliazs



Category: RoboCop (2014)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couneliazs/pseuds/Couneliazs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dennett总有一天会离开Alex，而在他离开后，Alex才意识到Dennett对于自己来说究竟意味着什么。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces

If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show  
That I trying to let you know  
That I'm better off on my own  
——Sum 41

 

Alex想过很多次，要是有一天Dennett离开了会怎么样。  
他想过很多种不同的可能性，比如说他正在端掉一个犯罪团伙而Dennett在实验室里倒下没有人及时告诉他，或者Kim及时告诉他了他扔下一群国际通缉犯骑上车用丧心病狂的速度飙回实验室，甚至是OCP的人半夜潜入实验室Dennett在刚刚被唤醒的自己面前闭上眼睛。提前想到了最坏的结果，在事情到来的那一刻就不至于太措手不及，这是他多年工作养成的习惯。  
但他从没想过眼下这种情况，他像往常一样睁开眼，站在面前的只剩下Kim，而自己前一秒还在心里遗憾着被打断的梦。  
Kim保持着一贯的没有表情的脸，但Alex几乎是一瞬间就明白了，他甚至不用开启情绪评估。  
“Did he suffer?”  
“No.”  
这是他们唯一的对话。  
输入营养液，连接DPD数据库，解锁脊髓夹，骑上车带着五万伏的电击枪，制止一场又一场犯罪活动，这一切与以往并没有差别。昨天与今天没有差别，明天也不会有差别。  
人们从早间新闻里看到RoboCop制造者Dr. Norton辞世的消息，Alex正赶往下一个犯罪场所，实验室里少了一个人依旧忙碌着，沿路有人向那道飞驰而过的黑色身影欢呼，政客们再一次以各种各样的方式评论着这名专家的生平和他所带来的影响。  
大批的记者在路中间截住了Alex，争先恐后地向他递着话筒询问他的感受，但Alex知道他们其实并不关心这个，他们需要的是一个没有个人情感的RoboCop。  
“我对失去这样一位优秀的伙伴感到遗憾，但我相信Jae Kim小姐在学术方面并不比她的导师逊色。”  
他简洁地回答完后骑上车离开，没有用他的最高权限去看记者们接下来说了什么。  
不，他不会与任何人说自己的感受。没有人会懂，也没有人想要知道。Clara打来电话说，她看到新闻觉得很遗憾，Dr. Norton是个好人。  
没有人能理解Alex究竟失去了什么。忽然惊醒的午夜里黑暗另一头传来的微弱而沉稳的呼吸声。冰冷的实验室里那双有着温暖颜色真诚而毫无戒备地望着自己的眼睛。低沉却让人安心的向自己道着早安的声音。那个将每一道划过他大脑的细微电流都了然于心却不需要借助任何设备的人。他握着Alex的双手——原本的右手和机械的左手——，两双颜色相似的眼睛长久地凝视着对方，他告诉那个对自己走路的声音皱起眉的Alex，你是你并不是因为你的手，你的腿你的四肢而，是因为你的大脑。你不是RoboCop，你是Alex Murphy。你是人类。  
那不是Dr. Norton，那是他的Dennett。  
Alex结束一天的工作回到实验室，Kim沉默着给他接上各种各样的导线，血液清洁器开始运转，支撑台开始为他充电，屏幕上开始出现一长串数据，Kim和她的导师做得一样好。  
灯光熄灭的那一瞬间，Alex低声说出了那句在梦中被打断而未说出的话：  
“Happy Birthday, my dear Dennett.”

————————END————————


End file.
